From Angels to Zippers
by Silverlily909
Summary: An A-Z Klaine fic alternating POVs as you watch the couple go through life experiences. Listen to Blaine's thoughts as he falls in love with Kurt or Kurt's thoughts during Prom Queen. A Klaine drabble collection! Read and Review!
1. Angel

_Author's Note: Hello my fellow Klainers and Gleeks! I have decided to challenge myself by doing a drabble series for Klaine where the topic word is a letter from the alphabet. I will do two stories for each letter in Kurt and Blaine's POV. Be warned that they don't go in chronological order so they jump around from the future to the present. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>- (Blaine POV)

I honestly felt nervous as soon as I saw him. He was sitting at a table gluing random jewels onto a small box artistically. My breath caught at the sight of him. The sun coming from the windows cast an angelic glow on his face as I walked closer to him in room.

"What's that?" I asked.

He looked up at me his blue eyes sparkling. I felt my breath catch at the sight of him. My heart was beating fast and my stomach was a knot of nerves.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," he said glumly.

I bowed my head remembering the death of the beloved bird earlier that week. In a memorial Kurt had sang "Blackbird" by the Beatles which touched me in many ways.

"Well finish up because I have the perfect song idea for our duet and we should practice," I said.

Kurt looked at me interested. He had no idea where this was going and I was nervous as ever.

"Do tell," he said enthusiastically.

I took in a nervous breath wringing my hands together. My heart was now moving a mile a minute.

"Candles by Hey Monday," I said nervously.

His eyebrow shot up as he looked at me weird.

"I'm impressed, you're usually so 'Top 40,'" he said.

I moved closer to him. This was it, this was my moment, and I was praying I wouldn't screw it up.

"Well I needed something a little more emotional," I said sitting down.

I kept my eyes on his cherubic face as he looked down at the table biting his lower lip. He then looked back up his blue eyes meeting me.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" he asked.

I took a deep breath searching for the right words.

"_Don't screw this up Anderson_," I thought to myself.

"Kurt there is a moment..when you say to yourself 'Oh! There you are!…I've been looking for you forever,'" I said staring into his eyes.

He took a shaky breath in as I scooted closer. Our knees were now touching and I rested my hand on his stroking the smooth skin in slow circles.

"Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week…that was a moment for me…about you," I said nervously.

My eyes scanned his face. His soft tufts of chestnut hair styled artistically, his flushed pale cheeks, tiny freckles which lightly speckled his nose, his soft, full, pink lips, and those blue crystal orbs that stared at me contently. I've never seen someone so _beautiful_ before.

"You move me Kurt…and this duet would just be an excuse to spend m-more time with you."

I knew at that moment, that one perfect moment, that I was in love. It had been Kurt all along, the one who not only I helped, but he helped me. I leaned in keeping eye contact as my hand moved to cup his cheek. My lips brushed against his and I heard him suck in a nervous breath through his nose. Finally, Kurt melted into the kiss cupping my face. Fireworks could not describe the feeling as he began to kiss me back. I reluctantly pulled away breathing hazily as his hand fell to the desk with an audible thump. I laughed nervously resting my hand on my temple.

"U-um we should-we should practice," I smiled.

I looked back at the man I loved as he smiled at me his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I thought we were," he said breathlessly.

I stood and this time Kurt met me halfway his lips softly crashing on mine. His hand flew up to cup my cheek and I used mine to pull his body closer to me. This kiss was completely different. It wasn't soft and tender like the first kiss had been. It was passionate. Finally I pulled away from lack of air and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," Kurt sighed.

I cupped his face and kissed him tenderly before breaking away to smile.

"Long enough," I sighed.

We stared at each other for a long while as I searched for the right words once again. _Screw common sense just spit it out._

"Kurt? Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked nervously.

He smiled at me his eyes twinkling as he kissed me again. I chuckled against his mouth.

"I take that as a yes," I said.

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" Kurt exclaimed hugging me tightly around the neck.

I chuckled breathing in his scent sighing contently.

"We should practice now," Kurt whispered.

"Yeah we should."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: How was it? Leave me a comment! :) I shall be updating frequently because most of these will be short. Until next time :)<em>


	2. Always

_Author's Note: Wow guys I never expected so many people to respond! I reward thee with a new drabble xD I may post several a day considering there are 54 of them...just saying. Remember to read and review! _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>- (Kurt POV)

"And over there is the Little Dipper," I said pointing to the star formation.

It was cold, that I was certain. Blaine and I were staring at the sky laying down on his lawn of Blaine's parent's estate.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah it is," Blaine said dreamily.

I looked over at him seeing his gold eyes staring lovingly at me. He had a small smile on his face as he studied my features like he always does. At this point I believe he has my facial structure imprinted on the back of his eyelids. That way even when he closes his eyes he can still stare at me. Creepy..but romantic in a way. What? Ok…I do it too, but I can't help it.

"Not me you dork!" I giggled ruffling his hair.

He leaned over to bring his face closer to mine. The smell of mint and his hair gel washed over my face.

"They're nice too, but you're more beautiful than any star in the sky," he whispered.

I felt my cheeks burn a bright pink as I altered my gaze, but I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes. I brought my hand up to brush a stray curl from his forehead. My fingers then trailed down his cheek tracing his jawbone. The moment seemed so intimate, but sweet at the same time. His eyes smoldered into mine filled with love.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked softly.

"Anything," he whispered in reply.

"Promise me we'll do this every year."

Blaine kissed me softly and slowly on the lips. I sighed into his mouth my hand tangling in the curls on the nape of his neck.

"Always," he breathed against my lips.

"Always," I repeated.

Blaine kissed me again deeply before drawing my body close to his. I rested my head on his shoulder as his arms held onto my waist.

"Happy Anniversary," I smiled.

My boyfriend laughed kissing my hair. We will always be together, that I was hoping.


	3. Blackbird

_Author's Note: just a small reminder that the drabbles tend to jump around in time during Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Just letting you know if there's any confusion :) Please review!_

******Disclaimer******: I don't own glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Blackbird<strong>- (Blaine POV)

"Now put your fingers here…no here Darren," I said holding the thirteen year old's fingers in place on my guitar.

"Like this Papa?" he asked looking at me with his blue eyes.

I smiled at my son nodding as I repositioned his fingers for the past ten minutes.

"Now press and strum," I said.

His fingers pressed down onto the strings as he strummed out the chords I had showed him. Pretty soon he picked up the skill quickly and was playing random chords. After a few minutes he smiled at me with his 100 watt smile he inherited from my husband.

"I did it," he grinned.

"You sure did Darren," my 11 year old daughter Nora said standing in the doorframe of the living room.

Darren smiled brightly at his younger sister as she went to sit next to him her dark curly hair bouncing lightly from its ponytail. She faced me smiling sweetly before turning to her older brother.

"Can you play me something?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I bet Papa can," Darren said smirking at me.

I blushed taking the acoustic guitar from my son. I began to play a few chords before stopping to tune the instrument. I played some more strumming it before tuning it again. I nodded thinking of a song before putting my fingers in the right places. I began to play the first few chords of _Blackbird _by the Beatles. Nora and Darren looked at me questionably not recognizing the song. I smiled letting the music come to me as it did so long ago.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

I played more chords as my children smiled at me deciding to hum along. I smiled remembering when Kurt first sang this to the Warblers. Our beloved canary had just passed on, and Kurt had come to practice in all black attire a crestfallen expression on his face.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

As I sang I remembered my little epiphany during this song. I remembered how beautiful Kurt looked with tears rolling gracefully down his cheeks. I remembered how I realized Kurt had been the one made for me all along. Sure our relationship had many bumps and holes, but here we are now.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

I smiled singing the lyrics. Nora's hazel eyes were glittering and Darren was watching my fingers as I played the instrument smoothly. I opened my mouth to sing the next stanza, but another angelic voice took over filling the house. Both of my children looked up in amazement.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

Kurt was in full view now walking into the living room as he hung his jacket on the hook. He removed his Alexander McQueen scarf walking over to us as he sang. Our voices melted together as we sang for our children. Hesitantly they joined in singing along to the music made only by my guitar.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

The song ended with Kurt standing next to me leaning over the couch back. Both of our children applauded laughing and smiling.

"That was totally awesome Papa!" Darren grinned.

"Yeah really pretty, but why that song?" Nora asked.

Kurt and I exchanged a knowing glance as we smiled at each other.

"_That _is a story for another time," I smiled as Kurt chuckled kissing my temple.

Blackbird was one of the many songs that reminded us of high school. It was number two on our relationship CD. It was the song that Kurt sang making me realize my feelings for him. It was the song in remembrance of our beloved canary friend. It was a song that brought us together, and now it's a song we've shared with our family.


	4. Beach

_Author's Note: thank you all for your wonderful hits, favorites and alerts. Special shout out to my reviewer! Yeah I giggled too :P Please review!_

****Disclaimer****: I don't own glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Beach<strong>- (Kurt POV)

I always loved how in romantic movies couples would walk along the shore during sunset. It was a guilty pleasure of mine to watch chick flicks whenever I could salvage free time. Now I actually had free time and I was doing just that.

"C'mon let's go for a walk," Blaine said extending his hand to me.

I looked up from the book I was reading to smile at him.

"Almost done with the chapter Blaine," I said turning back to my novel.

Blaine snatched the book from my hands and put it on the table.

"Your parents and mine did _not _spend a good amount of money to send us to Hawaii for our honeymoon just so you could read. We are going out for a walk _now_," he said firmly.

I playfully rolled my eyes as I stood up to go get some sandals.

"Ah, ah ah!" Blaine said wagging his finger at me.

"What?" I asked picking up a pair of tan sandals.

"We're walking on the beach you don't need shoes unless you want to carry them," Blaine grinned.

I sighed dropping the shoes letting them drop with an audible thump before heading to the porch door of our rented condo courtesy of Blaine's parents. Blaine followed after shutting the door and taking my hand as we headed to the shoreline. It was late in the afternoon and the sky was a warm pink and orange. The sand was cool between my toes as I shivered slightly leaning my head into Blaine. We continued to walk the beach cleared making it peaceful and quiet. I felt content as I breathed in the salty air and looked at my newly wed husband.

"Is there a reason behind this?" I questioned as we walked.

The soft lapping of the water on the shore calmed me.

"Is there supposed to be a reason?" Blaine asked.

I shrugged as we walked staring at the ground watching for shells.

"Do I really need an excuse to take a romantic walk with my husband?" Blaine asked his eyebrows raised.

I giggled at his cheesiness and decided to play with him for a moment.

"Yes," I said giggling.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

We were approaching some rocks on the shore.

"I feel like I'm in some sappy chick flick," I giggled.

Blaine gasped pretending to be offended as we sat on one of the rugged black rocks.

"Well call me a hopeless romantic," Blaine said dramatically gesturing to the sky.

"You are suck a dork," I smiled.

"But I'm your dork," Blaine smirked leaning over to kiss me sweetly.

I responded almost immediately my hand flying up to tangle in his dark curls.

"Yes you are," I breathed kissing him again.

His hands ran up and down my sides as I shivered from his touch. I moaned gently against his mouth trying to deepen the kiss even more, but he pulled away smiling coyly. I whimpered from the loss of contact staring into his shining hazel eyes.

"I love you," he said his words laced with love and happiness.

"I love you too Mr. Hummel-Anderson," I said pulling him in to kiss him again.

"That could use some getting used to," He said against my mouth.

For a long time I had disliked the beach. I didn't like how crowded it would get or how cold the water had been in New York. It wasn't my comfort zone, but with Blaine? I think I might like the beach….


	5. Courage

********Disclaimer********: I don't own glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Courage<strong>- (Blaine POV)

I never thought I could be as nervous as I was now.

"Do you think he'll kill me?" I asked nervously staring blankly at the traffic ahead.

Kurt let out a melodious laugh which comforted me slightly. He laid a consoling hand on my shoulder and I could feel his loving gaze. I glanced over to see those blue eyes I love so much which comforted me even more.

"He's not going to kill you Blaine. You make me happy, that's all he really wants. For me to be happy," Kurt reassured me.

I sucked in another shaky breath as traffic began to move again.

"Finn, on the other hand, might threaten to punch your face in if you hurt me," Kurt pointed out.

"Gee thanks," I mumbled as my boyfriend giggled.

I smiled. Everything about him I love: his smile, his laugh…We approached the Hummel household slowly now and all feelings were on high. I felt tense and scared as we turned onto Kurt's block. I never thought I could feel like this. We pulled up to his house and I stopped the car.

"Hey," Kurt said.

I turned to look at him. Kurt smiled before kissing me softly.

"Courage," he whispered against my lips.


	6. Clouds

_Author's note: wow guys! Thank you for all the hits, favorites and alerts! Here's another drabble for you! Remember to please review! ;)_

********Disclaimer********: I don't own glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Clouds<strong>- (Kurt POV)

"That one looks like a bunny Daddy," Nora said pointing to what looked like just a cloud in my eyes.

I smiled at my enthusiastic eight year old daughter. Her hazel eyes were shining with excitement as she scanned the blue sky above Central park for more odd cloud formations. Blaine and our ten year old son Darren were passing a soccer ball back and forth nearby.

"Look at that one," I said pointing.

Nora looked in the direction of my finger. Her nose wrinkled cutely in frustration.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a dog silly!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

The look on her face was telling me that she wasn't buying it. I internally rolled my eyes at her. She can be so like Blaine sometimes.

"Look there's the nose and the mouth and there's the eye, ear and neck," I said tracing the shape.

Nora stared at the cloud for a long while before shaking her head letting out a melodious giggle.

"That looks like a turtle Daddy! Not a dog!," she giggled.

I sighed exasperated as I did a mental face palm. I glanced at Blaine for support but he smirked at me. Darren tilted his head back staring at the sky now.

"Look at that one!" Darren said.

Blaine and I glanced at the direction he was pointing . The fluffy tufts had formed in a way that they created a soft fluffy heart. I smiled happily as Nora giggled. Of all the clouds in the sky that day, that was my favorite cloud.


	7. Delicate

_Author's Note: This drabble is a little on the short side, but sometimes if you add to much it takes away the imagination to be led afterwards. Let your imagination run with this one ;) Please Review!_

**Disclaimer**: don't own Glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Delicate<strong>- (Blaine POV)

"Careful Blaine! That was my mother's," Kurt chided me as he placed books on the bookshelf.

I rolled my eyes playfully as I set the glass vase onto our new kitchen table as I reached into the cardboard box and pulled out some dinner plates. We had just moved into our first apartment in Queens and let me tell you that it was very small. Not that I don't mind, but we're slowly progressing in society so I guess you have to start out small to make it big. For a moment I just stared at my boyfriend's form. He reached up to put a string of lights on the shelf his white T-shirt riding up slightly exposing his pale skin.

Kurt himself is like a porcelain doll. His skin looks almost perfectly flawless and smooth. I reached in the box to pull out another stack of plates still watching him. Kurt seems so delicate, but is a strong human being. I set the plates down and walked over to him wrapping his arms around his waist. I kissed his temple and the his earlobe. He moaned as I bit down on his earlobe before he turned to kiss me full on the mouth. I pulled away to trace his jaw line with my fingers.

"Mmm I love you," Kurt sighed.

"I love you too," I whispered kissing him again my hands running up and down his delicate body.


	8. Dancing

**Disclaimer**: don't own Glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing<strong>- (Kurt POV)

The room was pulsating around me as colorful lit up the faces all looking at expectantly. I felt like my heart was in throat I glanced nervously in all directions. The music seemed to play mockingly in the background and I never felt so alone. The weight of the wretched crown sitting aloft my head seemed like a mocking burden. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me on my Junior Prom night. Rachel sent me a warm smile, but I couldn't stand it. I felt dizzy…lightheaded even. I didn't know what to do. I was brought back to Earth by a beautiful voice that cut through the blurred sound of Mercedes and Santana singing. I whipped my head around seeing my beautiful boyfriend smiling at me. His hazel eyes were glittering at me as he smiled.

"Excuse me. May I have this dance?" he asked obviously nervous.

I swallowed thickly staring at the sincere look on his face. I knew it was taking a lot of guts for him to be standing in front of me asking for my hand. The entire Junior class was watching us. I knew I couldn't contemplate my options for very long because I knew I looked like an idiot. My boyfriend outstretched a reassuring hand as if encouraging me. I knew it took him loads of guts to be doing this right now.

"Of course," I managed to choke out.

His hand was warm in mine as he pulled me close to his body. I laced my fingers in his giving him a nervous glance. He smiled his hazel eyes glittering as he placed his other hand softly on my back. We began to sway softly to the song, Blaine picking up the tempo. He began to rock us with his goofy dance movements in attempts to make me smile. It was working. I grinned lovingly at him as we danced not caring what people were saying about us or who was watching us.

I saw Rachel smiled broadly at us and twirl around her pink dress floating delicately. I saw Mike twirl Tina around as she tilted her head back laughing. I saw Santana smile warmly at me before her gaze locked on Brittany. I saw Mercedes wink at me as I grinned wider. My gaze moved among my friends building my confidence.

Finally my gaze locked on my boyfriend. My perfect, handsome boyfriend. The boyfriend who was with me during my darkest time tonight. The boyfriend who, even though he was deathly afraid of coming, came with me to my prom as support. The boyfriend who was smiling at me as he held my hand and danced with me. _Me _ in front of all my friends and classmates. The music in the background seemed to fade as I got lost in Blaine's eyes. Pools of amber and gold liquid which outstretched to my soul melting my heart. He had a warm smile spread across his full lips and I wanted so badly to kiss him on the spot, but I restrained myself. Not now..not here…

Instead we continued to dance under the spotlight colors dancing off of the horrible crown on my head. I danced tall and poised my head held high as I got lost in my boyfriend's eyes. No one else mattered. No one can touch _us _or what we have. I didn't care about the snickers and the glares I may get. I love Blaine he's the one that matters. So we continued dancing proving to all those naysayers out there that love is more powerful than hate even if _the course of true love never did run smooth._


	9. Elegance

****Disclaimer****: don't own Glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Elegance<strong>- (Blaine POV)

The movement of the body in so many ways is different. The way a person holds themselves can tell you about them. As the first few chords of "Blackbird" were strung I stared solemnly down at the table. His beautiful voice began to sing out and I couldn't help but glance up at him. Kurt was different than any other person in that room at that moment. As he sang tears came down his perfect cheeks.

I didn't know how to describe him at the moment. Feelings dawned on me as I watched this beautiful individual. It had been Kurt all along. I had been searching for someone who would accept me, trust me and love me no matter what shit may go down. As I came to realization a small loving smile creeped onto my face. Elegance. Kurt moved with elegance.


	10. Eternal

****Disclaimer****: don't own Glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal<strong>- (Kurt POV)

In a relationship there are many moments you experience in which you tell yourself that "that can't possibly happen to me!" Blaine and I have been married for quite some time and our children have grown up and went to college. Blaine was out at work, and I was home cleaning. With the two kids gone the house seemed slightly empty, but I still had Blaine. I received a phone call at about 5:00 pm. Blaine was supposed to be on his way home.

When I saw the caller my heart stopped.

"H-hello?" I answered.

_Mr. Anderson-Hummel? We are calling to let you know your husband Blaine Anderson-Hummel has been in a horrible car accident and is stationed in Lenox Hill Hospital in Manhattan. He's currently in a coma state, but we will inform you if he wakes up. Visiting hours are daily from noon to 8:00 pm._

I felt numb hearing these words. The whole situation had seemed so sudden and unreal to me. This could not be happening to me!

"Y-yes, thank you," I managed to choke out before hanging up the phone.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I sat in silence for a good long moment. I had to call someone..but who?I didn't look at the number or register who I was calling, the only thing I remembered was the sound of my son's voice.

_Dad? Is everything alright?_

I didn't know how to respond how to react.

"Come to New York, your father is in the hospital," I say shakily before hanging up.

* * *

><p>I drive to the hospital a nervous wreck. My hands grip the steering wheel and my knuckles are white. Pain, emotions and love are overwhelming me as I drive. New York traffic seems to move languidly today and a little slow for my taste. WHat seemed like hours later I made it to the hospital and walked through the sliding doors. I went to the reception desk and asked for my husband.<p>

"Anderson?" I asked nervously.

The kind lady looked up at me over her black rimmed glasses.

"Floor 7 room 734," the lady told me and I nodded heading to the elevator.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever before I reached the seventh floor and headed in the direction of Blaine's room. I knocked before opening the door seeing him lying there. His body was hooked up to several wires, he had bandages around his chest and his eyes were closed. He looked so lifeless and pale it scared me.

"Blaine," I whispered tearfully walking to his bedside taking his hand.

There was no warmth to his hand..it was cold, foreign even. I sat down hard in one of the provided chairs by his bedside gripping his motionless hand.

"Blaine," I whispered again.

My fingers traced his face brushing some stray curls from his forehead. For a middle-aged man, Blaine still had a good head of hair. I sniffed looking down at him as my thumb stroked his cold hand. His chest barely rose and fell and I longed to see his hazel eyes. The only thing that let me know he was alive was the soft beeping from the heart monitor. Fresh tears poured down my face as the hospital room door opened.

"Dad?" asked a voice.

I looked up to see my 22 year old son and 20 year old daughter looking at me concerned from the doorway. I wiped my eyes giving them a small, weak smile before glancing back at my husband. I felt warm arms pull into an embrace and looked up to see my daughter's hazel eyes staring back tears brimming. I knew they had to drop everything and leave college to come here. Darren looked like he was going to break down in sobs at the sight of his father.

"H-he's not dead is he?" she whispered.

"No, he hasn't woken up yet," I said.

"He can't die," she whispered.

I nodded tearfully a lump in my throat. This was particularly hard on me because Blaine and I share a connection, and when one of us is hurt, the other suffers greatly.

* * *

><p>About a week had passed and Blaine hadn't woken up yet. I took time off from my job and sat at his bedside. One afternoon I was sitting by his bed holding his hand and telling him of the day. The nurse came in saying visiting hours were over and recommended that I go home and get some rest. This time I decided to listen to her and headed home exhausted. At around three in the morning I got a phone call waking me up.<p>

"H-hello?" I asked groggily.

_Mr. Anderson-Hummel? We are calling you to inform you your husband is showing brain activity._

My hand clasped over my mouth as tears ran freely down my cheeks. He was alive, Blaine was alive!

"How soon can I see him?" I asked.

_Earlier today would be recommended._

Our love is eternal. I had known since I was 16 that I would be with Blaine until I die, I'm just glad it isn't happening too soon.


	11. Feeling

_Author's Note: I must thank you all for your diligence and wonderful hits/favorites/alerts! I just love seeing my inbox overflowed. Let's add a lot of reviews in there kay? ;) As for my reviewer last chapter: I'm glad these entertain you and trust me I couldn't have killed Blaine if I wanted to :) Please review! _

******Disclaimer******: don't own Glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling<strong>- (Blaine POV)

It was a hot day in August. Very hot. I believe this was one of the hottest summers Ohio has ever seen. We were in the backyard of my parent's estate swimming around in the cool water of our swimming pool. Well, I was swimming while Wes, Finn and David played water football. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes were sitting on the edge of the pool only their feet and ankles submerged in the cool water. I couldn't help but stare as my boyfriend tilted his head back in the sun smiling blissfully.

The sun was warm on my bare back as I swam over to my boyfriend. He paid no attention to me as I approached staring at his creamy pale skin warmed by the sunlight. I poked his leg and he looked down at me smiling softly.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey come swim with me," I said.

Kurt shook his head furiously.

"There's no way in hell you will make me swim in _that_ concoction of water and chemicals. It will dry out my skin," he told me.

"Please?" I pouted.

At the corner of my eye I saw Wes whisper something to David before they both smiled evilly. I wondered what they were up to as I looked back at Kurt.

"No," he said firmly crossing his arms over his toned chest.

I thought he looked absolutely adorable at that moment his brows furrowed over his glaze eyes and his soft pink lips pressed together in a tight line. Oh how I wanted to kiss those lips…

Wes had hoisted himself out of the pool and was slinking across the deck over to Kurt. Kurt stood up mumbling something about reapplying sunscreen when Wes ran up behind him and shoved him into the pool. Kurt came up a few moments later coughing and sputtering as I glared at a laughing Wes. The asian boy was holding his sides laughing. Kurt had managed to latch his arms around my neck and I smiled winding my arms around his waist.

"Wesley Hughes!" Kurt yelled.

I laughed brushing the plastered wet chestnut hair from his forehead. I love this feeling. The feeling of him in my arms, the feeling of the warmth radiating off him even though he began to tremble from the cold water.

"Are you happy now?" he asked giving me one of his famous bitch glares as I smirked at him. I leaned forward, but Kurt stopped me.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Payback," I smirked before kissing him passionately.

Kissing him was another feeling. It felt like sparks had been ignited in my body, and it was unlike anything I have ever experienced.


	12. Forever

_Author's note: this one is on the shorter side, but let me know what you think!_

******Disclaimer******: don't own Glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<strong>- (Kurt POV)

Soft sunlight streamed into my bedroom as my eyes fluttered open. The moment was so peaceful and quiet. The only sound heard was the soft breathing of another individual. I turned over the sheets ruffling lightly to see Blaine asleep next to me. His bare chest rose and fell lightly his dark curls a mess aloft his head. I pressed my side into him, my head resting in the crook of his neck sighing contently. In his sleep Blaine's arms wound protectively around me holding me closer. I could feel his heart beat under my shoulder as I twisted my face to look at him. I met Blaine's golden eyes and smiled kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Good morning," I sighed blissfully.

Blaine smiled sticking his nose in my hair. His hand moved up and down my pale arm tracing feathery patterns. I loved this feeling. The feeling of waking up to see Blaine's face everyday. The feeling of his arms around me.

"I could get used to that," he responded.

I closed my eyes only feeling the sensation of his fingers as they danced across my bare skin.

"I could do this forever," I sighed.

I could only imagine the smile that spread across Blaine's lips. I turned to kiss him deeply.

"Forever," he agreed kissing me passionately as we fell into our own peaceful moment of forever.


	13. Giggles

_Author's Note: sorry for the delay, but I hope this little drabble makes you laugh...which will hopefully make up for it. Please review!_

******Disclaimer******: don't own Glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Giggles<strong>- (Blaine POV)

"Stop it!" Kurt laughed gasping for air.

"You take it back!" I said tickling his sides.

"Stop, stop!" he squirmed his face turning red.

I threw my leg over his waist straddling him as I continued to tickle his sides.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped.

Both of us were so caught up in our tickle war we didn't notice the door swing open.

"Blaine I was wondering if I- HOLY SHIT!" Wes yelled.

We both looked up to see the asian boy standing in the doorway his face scarlet. From our position it looked like we were doing _other_ things.

"What Wes? MY INNOCENCE!" David yelled seeing us from over Wesley's shoulder as he covered his eyes.

I climbed off Kurt as we stared at our friends aghast.

"This isn't what it looks like. We were studying and-" I began.

"Yeah studying anatomy," Wes said his face still red.

"You don't study by straddling someone Blaine," David piped in weakly.

"Would you two get your minds out of the freaking gutter!" I snapped.

"We'll just leave you two to it," Wes said closing the door.

"Perverts!" Kurt called after them.

We then glanced at each other and broke out in another fit of giggles.


	14. Ghosts

******Disclaimer******: don't own Glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts<strong>- (Kurt POV)

The rain as coming down hard as I walked along the sidewalk to the bus stop. A young woman was sitting on the bench waiting as I approached. I sat down next to her staring blankly ahead.

"I'm glad you came," she said.

I turned to look at the woman. Her red hair fell damply on her forehead and her bright blue eyes scanned me. Raindrops rolled down her porcelain-like skin and a small smile spread across her full lips.

"You've really grown up to be a handsome gentleman Kurt," she said.

I looked at her in shock.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked.

The woman let out a small laugh…a laugh that seemed oddly familiar.

"How could I not? i did raise you for eight years," she said.

My eyes widened as I realized who I was sitting next to.

"Mom?" I asked softly.

I felt a lump in my throat as tears began to come softly down. She opened her arms and I fell into her embrace. It was warm and motherly just like it used to be.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I know things have been tough," I said.

She pulled away to look at me before fixing my damp hair. I closed my eyes at the feeling of her soft feathery touch on my forehead and the smell of her perfume.

"How so?"

"My fiancé is missing," I whispered.

It took her a moment to notice the silver band on my left hand. She smiled at the thought of her little boy getting married.

"You'll find him. I've been watching you and Blaine. I'm so proud of you," she said.

"But we can't find him, mom. I can't lose him and he could be killed," I said crying.

The bus was approaching the stop as she pulled me into another hug rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Love will lead him to you," she said comfortingly.

The bus pulled up to the stop and my mother pulled away.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you soon," she said.

I nodded watching my mother get on the bus disappearing. I sat there for a long moment as the bus pulled away. Across the street stood a figure wearing worn clothes and his damp curly hair hanging in his face. His hazel eyes locked on mine and I felt my breath hitch.

"Blaine…Blaine!" I yelled running across the street.

"Kurt!" he yelled as I flung myself into his arms crying.

He held me close tightly never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm so glad I found you," I cried holding him for dear life.

I pulled away and kissed him hard. He pulled away smiling.

"I love you," he said.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," I said chiding him as tears fell down his cheeks.

His hazel eyes looked over me with so much sadness and love as his fingers traced my face. His soft lips met mine in a searing kiss wet by the rain.

"I promise," he whispered hotly against my lips kissing me with much need.

I held onto him desperately our wet bodies molded together. We stayed there for a long while in each other's embrace.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked softly.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

I stared at him for a long moment before glancing behind his shoulder. I saw my mother standing there smiling at me before she disappeared.

"Yes I do," I said quietly nuzzling my face into the crook of his shoulder.


	15. Hate

_Author's Note: thank you for all the alerts and favorites! This one is a little on the angsty side giving Kurt and Blaine a more realistic relationship, but don't worry it's a happy ending :) Please REVIEW!_

******Disclaimer******: don't own Glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Hate<strong>- (Blaine POV)

"I can't believe you!" I yelled.

"No it's _you_ I can't believe! Why the hell would you think I would do such a thing?" Kurt yelled back.

"You don't think I've noticed you sneaking around? It's obvious Kurt!" I yelled.

"Blaine I've been busy with work what;s the big deal?"

"You're cheating on me!" I yelled.

"With whom?" Kurt snapped back.

"Your coworker…John I think?" I said

Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked at me irritatedly.

"Who the fuck told you that?" he spat.

"I can tell! You're always going off with him and spending time with him," I shouted.

"We are working on a project! John and I are assigned to design the interior of a new apartment complex which is to be built in the Bronx. _That_ is why I've been so distant!" Kurt yelled.

My face softened slightly as Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose staring back at me angrily.

"God I hate this about you! You're so ignorant to everything I do and just jump to conclusions. I'm sorry Blaine but…I can't stay here. It's obvious that if we ever want to make this work we have to distance ourselves," Kurt said turning on his heel as tears came down his face.

"Wait Kurt!" I shouted.

He grabbed his keys and bag and stormed over to the apartment door.

"Kurt! Stop! Please Kurt! Don't g-" I shouted as the door slammed behind him leaving me in the apartment standing in the living room staring helplessly at the door.

* * *

><p>Two days passed when I got the phone call. Finn's number lit up my cell phone screen and I picked it up rubbing my eyes. The living room was a mess. There were tissues everywhere and a stack of Disney classics on the coffee table. A carton of chocolate ice cream sat unfinished next to me probably melted by now. <em>Way to break the stereotype Blaine.<em>

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Blaine! Dude what the hell happened?" Finn asked roughly.

"Kurt and I got in an argument," I said choking on my words as more tears came down.

It hurt to say his name. I felt wounded from his words and the slam of the door and look on his face kept replaying in my brain like some sort of torturous movie. I regretted everything and yearned to fix it all. I could almost picture Finn roll his eyes by his change in tone.

"I know…you've really fucked this up haven't you?"

"Yeah and now I want him back," I said.

"He does too. I swear to God of I have to make one more ice cream run..," Finn said trailing off.

"I haven't slept in two days."

I can only imagine the stress I have already put on Finn with our argument. Finn and Rachel have just gotten engaged and he was up to his neck in wedding plans. His step brother's relationship issues did not need to add to the mix, but who else could Kurt turn to? Mercedes was in LA on a conference. There was silence on the other end as I heard Finn curse under his breath after a loud crash.

"He's coming back y'know," Finn said.

"W-what?"

"Yeah just…get back together…please?"

"We never broke up."

"You never- well don't screw anything else up…please? I hate seeing him unhappy and you make him happy."

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>It was around 9:30pm and I was playing around with the piano in our living room. My fingers glided over the keys as I struck chords and improvised a version of a song from Titanic one of Kurt's favorite movies. Tears fell silently as I played but was startled when there was a knock on the door. I fixed my glasses and stood wiping my eyes and sniffling. I opened the door and my eyes locked on a red-rimmed pair of glaze ones.<p>

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey yourself," he said folding his arms over his chest.

He stood there awkwardly in silence for a long moment before speaking up again.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

I nodded opening the door more to let him in. He walked into the apartment as I shut the door behind him. Kurt then turned to look at me.

"I don't hate you," he said softly.

"I never thought you did," I said.

"But if we want this relationship to work, we have to trust each other more."

"I'm sorry. I was jealous and not thinking clearly and-" I whispered.

"I know."

I looked at him again noticing our appearances matched. He had dark circles under his eyes, his clothing was askew and his hair a mess. Kurt stepped forward hugging me tightly before kissing me. This kiss was different; full of need and love.

"I hate when we fight," I said.

"Me too," Kurt responded latching his lips desperately and fiercely onto mine.


	16. Horror Movies

******Disclaimer******: don't own Glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Horror Movies<strong>- (Kurt POV)

Blaine was coming over for movie night. I was in charge of making the popcorn and he was bringing the movie. I couldn't wait for the special night with boyfriend. Boyfriend, the word made my flutter overtime I thought of it. The room was set just as the doorbell rang and I happily bounded downstairs to get the doors. I opened it to see Blaine standing there smiling happily.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," he said walking into the house.

I took his coat to hang it on the rack.

"i've got the movie," he said with a smile.

"I've got the popcorn," I smiled.

We walked through the house Blaine giving a warm greeting to Finn as we passed him and entered my room.

"What are we watching?" I asked adjusting some pillows on the couch.

"Paranormal Activity," Blaine said with an excited grin.

My eyes widened at the title. I hate horror movies, but Blaine didn't know that..yet.

"Ok," I squeaked as he put in the movie.

I left the door open, flicked off the lights and went to my couch plopping down next to Blaine. I put the blankets around both of us and began to eat the popcorn as the story began. At the first scary part I screamed dropping the popcorn bowl. I hid my face in the crook of Blaine's neck as he chuckled lightly.

"I hate horror movies," I whimpered.

His arms wound around me protectively as he lifted my chin to look at him.

Hey it's ok. I'm here," he said softly.

"Always?" I asked with big eyes.

He laughed kissing my forehead lightly. The movie continued in the background dully as I stared into his golden eyes.

"Always," he whispered kissing me deeply.

The movie ended a few hours later my head resting on Blaine's shoulder, his arms around me, sleeping peacefully.


	17. Interrogation

_Author's Note: sorry for the delay I went on vacation to Florida...here is a new drabble :) Please Review!_

******Disclaimer******: don't own Glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation<strong>- Blaine POV

It was around November just around Thanksgiving weekend. I instructed the little family into the living room deciding to address the topic before my beloved boyfriend came home. The three of them entered the living room and Carole and Finn sat down.

"Ok Blaine what is this all about?" Burt Hummel asked sitting next to his wife on the couch.

Finn was lounging in one of the recliners to my right and Kurt was out Black Friday shopping with Mercedes considering he hasn't seen her in a good five months. Rachel was visiting her dads for the afternoon secluding Finn because she wanted her husband to have some free time from their daughter Hadley.

"Yeah why'd you call us all here?" 25 year old Finn asked fiddling with his wedding ring.

I took a deep breath rocking back and forth on my heels. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest and I was extremely nervous. Burt Hummel could be a very scary man. I'm not kidding! This 'scary' man was looking at me intently.

"I need to ask you something… something about Kurt," I said slowly.

The room became obscenely silent as Burt glared at me suspiciously.

"What's wrong with my son?" he hissed.

Carole put a hand on his shoulder whispering comforting words and something about him calming down.

"No everything's perfect," I said smiling genuinely.

Burt's facial expression softened and Finn looked at me confused. I shifted my weight wringing my palms together. God I was such a nervous wreck. _Just spit it out Blaine!_

"You didn't let him finish dear," Carole said to Burt glancing at me with a knowing sparkle in her eyes.

I hadn't confronted Carole beforehand, but for some motherly reason she knew what was coming. Kurt _has_ been complaining about it for the past three months. The three of them stared at me expectantly as I sucking in a nervous breath. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, I'd like to ask permission to take your son's hand in marriage," I said seriously.

I swear if Finn had been drinking something he would have spat it out. He looked at me in shock. Burt looked at me pensively rubbing his chin a soft smile on his lips. Carole was beaming at me brightly.

"You sure about this?" Burt asked.

"More than I have been about anything in the world," I said.

Burt stood and came to pat me on the back. The small smile on his lips spread to an blissful grin as he looked at me.

"Welcome to the family son," Burt smiled as a wave of relief washed over me.


	18. Intricacy

_Author's Note: just would like to say thank you for the wonderful support you all have given me! This lovely drabble also features my friend Bree or as you know her Bree Gagnon from the story The Artist Who Lost HIs Touch...amazing story check it out! I hope you enjoy this drabble! PLease review!_

******Disclaimer******: don't own Glee sorry :-/

* * *

><p><strong>Intricacy<strong>- Kurt POV

I stuck the pin in my mouth as I looked over the dress for what seemed like the one hundredth time. I pushed the pin into the fabric holding it in place and glanced at it again. The fabric moved slightly to the right and I let out an angry huff.

"Rachel if you keep moving I won't get the design in the precise manner you want it to be in," I huffed.

The beautiful brunette looked at me apologetically brushing her bangs to the side.

"I'm sorry Kurt you just keep poking me with your pins," Rachel said.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically smirking at my soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Taking my needle and threading it with thin white thread and several seed beads. I punctured the fabric just around Rachel's waistline weaving the beads into the skirt in a vine-like design. I moved rather quickly from doing this several times in the past. I glanced at the blue prints of the dress when I knotted the string at the end of her waistline. Rachel shifted the weight on her right leg to her left. My fingers glided over the silky fabric as I sewed intricate designs moving across the vast skirt nimbly my fingers moving with precision. Rachel sighed and I could tell she was bored. I was so into it that I didn't notice the hours ticking by. I got off my knees knowing that they would hurt in the morning and smiled at her.

"Do you want to go get a coffee?" I asked.

She grinned nodding. "Anything to get me out of this itchy dress."

I chuckled amused as I helped her ease out of the dress trying not to have her legs scratched by the pins holding some of the fabric in place. She smiled at me as I moved the white garment to my bed laying it flat against the duvet. She got down from the ottoman she stood on and smoothed her camisole and bike shorts. She slid into a pair of flip flops and grabbed her Murphy knit bag which was a cold shade of gray with a buckle running across the front. Over the past few years, with my help of course, Rachel's fashion sense has improved from cable knit sweaters to tunics and combat boots. I helped her create a boho chic look with a slight edge helping me start off my fashion company. We headed out the door and down the elevator to the lobby of my apartment building. Blaine was out at school studying law like his father wanted him to do.

The day was a breezy early summer day. The wedding was in August and Rachel had only needed the fitting for her dress before I tailored and crimped it to hug her slender form. We stopped in a little coffee shop Blaine and I discovered when we moved to the area. I held the door open for her and she stepped in nodding to me. I followed her lead and told her to take a seat at one of the vacant tables for two. I walked up to the counter smiling at the cashier.

"You're back I see," she smiled punching in my order.

"Can't stay away Bree. I quite enjoy this place," I smiled.

The girl had short brown hair and black square glasses which hung high on the arch of her nose which was speckled with light brown freckles. Her glaze eyes were similar to mine but shining with happiness.

"Well I'm glad you and Blaine visit so often. Lydia won't shut up about you back at the apartment," Bree shrugged handing me the two cups.

Lydia was Bree's roommate. She also worked at the coffee shop when she wasn't studying animation and computer design at FIT. They were best friends and supporters of people like Blaine and I. She gestured to Rachel.

"So who's that?" she asked.

"My soon to be sister-in-law," I smirked.

Her eyes lit up and a sprightly smile spread across her lips.

"Congrats," she grinned.

"Don't say that yet. We still have two months to go through and I still haven't finished tailoring her wedding dress," I said pointing a finger at her chidingly.

"You'll manage," Bree grinned waving me farewell as I walked over to the table Rachel had snagged.

"Friend of yours?" she asked sipped her chai latte.

"You could say that," I murmured sipping my mocha latte.

"So how is Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Fine why do you ask?" I said one eyebrow raised.

She shrugged sipped her latte lightly. "You both seem so busy."

"Oh we're fine don't fuss. I just hope at some point something gets through that thick skull of his and he gets down on one knee," I smirked.

"He will," she whispered patting my hand.

* * *

><p>I entered the apartment alone a few hours later. Rachel decided to take me shopping as a thank you for creating the most amazing wedding dress.<p>

_"Do you think Finn will like the dress?" she asked me nervously as we walked down Park Ave._

_"I think he will be speechless when you walk down that aisle, Rach. You have nothing to worry about with my fashion expertise backing you up."_

_"I don't know Kurt. You aren't the most reliable…" she said sarcastically._

_"Hey now! I went to school to do this!" I teased as we both giggled._

I unlocked the door to find the kitchen lights on. I set my keys down on the hall table and walked further into the room. Blaine was standing in the middle of the room a grin on his face. I cocked one eyebrow at him as I strode further into the room noticing candles on the table along with a bouquet of roses.

"What's all this?" I asked slowly.

"This is nothing. I just thought I would do something special considering it is our two year and five month anniversary," he grinned.

"You shouldn't have," I said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to not fuss?" he asked his expression faltering his hazel eyes growing adorably wide.

"No. Fuss on," I said waving my hand at him to proceed.

He smirked at me grabbing my waist and pulling my body flush against his. His lips traced my jawbone and neck before finding my lips. He kissed me passionately as my fingers twined in his loose wet curls.

"You had coffee today didn't you?" he breathed against my lips.

"You took a shower," I said taking note of the dampness of his hair.

"Point taken," he smirked latching his lips onto mine again before pulling away.

"I saw the dress you made for Rachel."

"Yes. One day I'll own my own company where lines of wedding attire and fashion sets have my name on the label," I breathed staring into his eyes.

My childhood dream was so close and yet so far. Blaine brushed my hair out of my face staring lovingly into my eyes.

"I love you," he said softly.

I smiled gently playing with his wet curls. "I love you too."

I moved in to kiss him again but he stopped me.

"I like the dress as well. The needle work is amazing so intricate, but it looks effortless," he smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered as he kissed me again sending us both flying off to our own little world.

Love is as intricate as a complicated wedding dress. Many twists and turns bound to get tangled, but the end result looks effortless and is beautiful.


End file.
